


【CM】On the other side#34

by air1821



Category: Cristiano Ronaldo/Lionel Messi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/air1821/pseuds/air1821





	【CM】On the other side#34

#34  
Lionel Messi站在落地玻璃窗前，来自苏黎世湖面的夜风，强劲地灌进来，但他并没有因此感觉清醒，酒精燃起的潮热，堆积在他的脸颊上，吹都吹不散，这股昏茫的热， 挟持着他的思绪横冲直撞，撞得他脑袋突突地疼。  
所以，当他转过身，看见Cristiano站在门口时，他有些怀疑自己是不是看错了，毕竟隔着一段距离，灯光昏暗，而且他神思不定，视野模糊。但很快，他不用再有过多的猜疑。  
Cristiano的手在身后扣住了门锁，将外套扔在门边，以飓风般不可阻挡的气势冲过来，一下子充满了Leo的视野。Leo攥紧了手里的酒杯，睁大了眼看着真实的、气喘吁吁的Cris，感觉脑海中长久以来嘈杂的声音，突然都安静下来。  
他没有感觉特别期待和惊喜，也没有什么问题要问，Cris在这里了，其他便不再重要。  
他们凝视着彼此，很快开始了疯狂的亲吻，嘴唇和舌头像是为彼此等待了上千年，一旦碰在一起，便不可能分开。Cris湿润的舌头，带着极强的侵略欲望，毫无章法地在Leo嘴里乱搅，含住他的上下唇，刺激他的上颚和牙龈，和他的舌头纠缠在一起，拉扯到疼痛。  
这般激烈的吻很快激发了涌动的情欲，Leo感觉自己下身发胀，而Cris还用他坚硬发热的家伙，缓慢用力地在那里摩擦着。“唔………”他被磨蹭得有些受不了，唇间泄露出难耐的呻吟，想要争取一点呼吸的机会，但他立刻得到了，一个更为燥热兴奋的Cris。  
”Cris……我们，我们去床上吧。“Leo喘着气，颤抖着说，他并非故意发出如此直接的邀请，只是感到有些狼狈，他的内裤被绷得很紧，腿却软得像不存在一样，如果Cris一松手，他可能会整个人摔倒在地上。  
“别着急，Leo，别着急。”Cris微笑着，眼睛里的渴望犹如墨色深海，Leo从中看到了绮丽的星辰和危险的旋涡，紧接着，他被星辰撞击，被旋涡卷入，在惊呼中，他整个人被Cris抱起来，放置在一旁的三角钢琴上，那人顺势压上来，挣扎碰撞中，琴键发出混乱沉闷的混响。  
Cris的呼吸深长、粗重，带着极其浓烈的压抑感，但他的动作却缓下来，仿佛踢点球之前那样，冷静克制。他甚至有余裕，一个一个去解开Leo衬衣的扣子，空气的凉意一点点深入皮肤的热，温度的反差让他慌乱，而胸前的小红点已经在这样的刺激下，硬硬地挺立起来。  
Cris显然是发现了这件事，他手上的动作停滞了一下，吞下一口唾沫。他的耐心消耗殆尽，很快，他粗暴地扯下了Leo和他自己的裤子，整个人压上去，一口咬住那诱惑的小红点。  
两人的下身都已十分兴奋，灼热的性器隔着薄薄一层布料相互摩擦，简直要烧起来。  
“啊！……啊。“Leo忍不住地开始挣扎，他左右扭动着，想蜷起身体，逃避这要命的攻击，可是他的双腿都被Cris死死压着，皮肉贴着冰凉的烤漆面，手臂也被牢牢扣住动弹不得，他像个无路可逃的猎物，忍受着，享受着，发出呜咽的声音。  
“别乱动……我差点没忍住。”Cris急促地喘气，他将Leo半抱起来，握住他的手，带到亟需抚慰的地方。碍事的内裤也被除掉了，他们赤裸的，火热的欲望紧贴在一起，当Leo的手指开始握住两根性器一起动作的时候，Cris情不自禁地抱紧了他，咬住他裸露的肩膀，那里有一朵盛开的莲花。  
“Cris……”Leo有些迟疑，他那浅淡的酒意已全部散去，但强大的快感却如同海浪般的冲刷着他，他依然不够清醒。  
“别说话……Leo，先别说。”Cris在高潮的浪尖上颠簸着，他心急地用自己的手掌，包住Leo的手，加快了动作的速度，Leo剧烈的喘息宛如催情剂，不断把他往高处推，快感急剧膨胀，轰然炸裂，变成喧嚣沸腾的热气，冲击着所有感官。  
两个人的手上都黏糊糊的一片，兜不住的白色浊液，掉落在黑色的钢琴上，黑白分明，看上去毫无羞耻之心。  
Leo将手臂搭在Cris的肩上，双腿保持着张开的姿势太久了，有些发麻。横亘在他眼前的那道白光，并没有完全消失，他的眼角依然噙着泪水，视线朦胧摇晃。和他紧贴在一起的男人，身体依然紧绷着，像是拧足了劲的发条，压抑地、紧张地叹着气，仿佛刚刚经历的不是一场性爱，而是一场战争。  
Leo突然很想安慰他的士兵，当他们的肌肤和血肉，开始重新碰触融合的时候，他才发现，自己对这副躯体有多么想念和渴望。  
“祝贺你，Cris。”他将脸颊贴在男人的脖子上，感觉那湿漉漉的发尾，扫过他的额头和眼皮，带着熟悉的，令人沉迷的气息，“那是你该得的。”  
是的，他只是在说金球奖。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cristiano终于放过了那架钢琴，虽然对于亵渎艺术这件事，他不会有一丝一毫的愧疚感，他就是这么离经叛道。  
他们躺在柔软的地毯上，身体依然紧贴着，那些情不自禁的抚摸和磨蹭，一秒都没有停止过。Cris像是个霸道的顽童，找回了自己失落已久的珍宝，任何人，任何事，都没有让他放手的可能。  
”啊……唔……”当Cris的手指有意地滑过Leo的腰侧时，被挑弄的人发出难以自抑的呻吟，却又在意识到自己失态的那一刻，立刻咬住了嘴唇。  
“你这里还是那么敏感啊……”Cristiano看似冷静地评价着，“那你比赛的时候怎么办，这里很容易被人撞到的。"  
“可以打……”Leo红着脸，“但是不能这样……没人会像你这样。”  
“Neymar也不会吗？”尽管音量和语调都并没有大的起伏，但Cris这句反问里，挑衅意味极其明显。  
Leo不耐烦地推了他一把，打破了粘着的状态，“没有人。”，他重复了一遍，皱着眉头。  
这一簇小小的怒火，将Cris点着了，他本来暂时平静的欲望，又迅速地汹涌起来。  
对于Leo妄图拉开的小小距离，他毫不犹豫地将其归零了。他们的手臂和大腿又纠缠在一起，嘴唇又紧紧地贴着，互相包裹着，吸吮着，咽下彼此的唾液。  
将手指探进Leo身体里时，除了兴奋之外，Cris感到一股酸涩冲上来，他实在太想念这种极度的亲密了，Leo依然是那么紧致热嫩，柔软的内壁仿佛基于某种特殊的引力，紧紧地吸附着，包裹住他的手指，让他每深入一点，都感觉无比满足。  
他没有在一开始就去找他了然于心的那一点，虽然他知道，被触碰到那里的Leo会有多么诱人，但他愿意为了好景色保持耐心，而且，这个过程也足够迷人。  
在他的探索和刮弄中，Leo的神情逐渐迷乱，破碎绵软呻吟，仿佛汩汩流出的花蜜，渗入夜的空气里，他扭动着身体，不知想是要迎合还是躲避，Cris自动将其理解为前者，并因此而感到无比兴奋。  
金球先生在此刻展现了他过人的坚韧，他压抑着身体里涌动的激流，控制着呼吸的节奏，一根手指，一根手指的探入，将紧致羞涩的Leo一点一点打开，另一只手抚弄着他半硬不软的性器，感觉他逐渐被欲望浸没和卷起。  
“Leo……Leo……”他故意用低哑的声音，呼唤着Leo的名字，释放着欲望的信号。他恨不得立刻冲入禁区，释放自己，但为了顶峰的愉快，他耐着性子，享受这个进攻的过程。  
“我们……我们还是去床上吧……”Leo已经被挑弄得快要疯了，身体里被搅动得一阵阵酥麻，前面也是又胀又热，Cris放肆的动作带起淫靡的水声，他感觉又难受，又害羞，又舒服，呼吸紊乱，一时不知怎么办才好。  
”就在这里……我忍不住了。“Cris哑着嗓子，将四根手指都退出来，往前调整着姿势，让自己粗壮的东西在Leo下身不怀好意地蹭着，蹭过他柔软的穴口，渗着汁液的顶端，和一片泥泞的大腿。  
”那……你，你就快点！“  
Leo惯用的那种犹豫的，模糊的音调，此刻听来是如此动人，他的黄金左脚，在Cris的小腿肚上无助地磨蹭着，漾满泪水的眼睛，显得柔弱动人。  
“快点干嘛？”Cris停下所有动作，从上方压迫性地看向Leo，像个纯粹的恶人一样问着。  
“快点……Cris……”Leo的声音和他的身体一起发抖，眼泪从眼角溢出来，耍着坏心眼的Cris无比地可恶，却有无比地迷人。  
"快点做什么，我的小国王。"Cris又往下凑了一点，他硕大的性器挨着Leo的下腹，轻薄的嘴唇掠过Leo苍白的鼻尖。  
Leo暴躁地踢着那个无耻的混蛋，将脸侧向一边，躲开他灼热的呼吸，狠狠地说，”快点操我！你这个混蛋。“  
“遵命！我的小国王。”  
“啊！………混蛋！啊……啊！啊！你这个……混蛋！”  
Cris话尾的余音，淹没在Leo狂乱的喊叫中，他几乎是完全失控的喊出来，Cris的家伙大到可怕，突如其来的贯穿，让他毫无防备地被撕开了，张开的双腿已经不属于他自己，身体瞬间被撑到四分五裂，但体内的感觉依然清晰敏锐，Cris的每一下动作，都让他无法自控的瑟缩和颤抖。  
连续几下凶猛地冲撞之后，他狠狠地蹂躏自己的嘴唇和手背，骂着脏话哭了出来。  
Cris本来也不想这么急躁的，但他实在太久没有进入Leo的身体了，那种无法抑制的渴望，让他刚一进入那灼热的甬道，就失去控制地向前冲刺，那些柔韧的息肉迫不及待地裹住他，迎接他，缠绕他，让他无法犹豫，一下子将整根都插了进去，还重重地顶了好几下。  
当他稍微清醒过来，看到身下人苍白的脸上细密的汗珠时，感到有些害怕，“Leo？……Leo？……”，他抚摸着L那粉色的嘴唇上面被咬出的红痕，试探着喊着。  
Leo喘息着睁开眼，眼睛因残留的泪水闪着光，他用发麻的双腿缠住了Cris的腰，将他勾向自己，他感觉埋在体内那根东西，又胀大了一些。  
他很明确地，不甘于这种被动的、受害的感觉，于是他撑起上身，些微的姿势变化，牵动体内的凶器摩擦内壁，他忍不住呻吟出身，却依然精准地、用力地咬住了行凶者的乳珠，他满意地听着Cris的痛呼，忍住身体被持续撑开的钝痛与快感，牙尖在那硬挺红点上碾磨。  
“Lionel Messi，这是你自找的。”Cris低声地嘶吼着，声音里满是威胁，他们都不再逃避，而是目不转睛地看着对方，眼神火热而凌厉。在这样的注视中，欲望不再只是汹涌，而是掀起了滔天巨浪。  
Leo的膝盖被托住，双腿被高高地举起来，关节发出声响，这样的姿势让他最为隐秘的部位，都敞开在Cris眼底，那粉色的后穴已经微微外翻，湿润而艳丽。  
Cris的最后一点耐心，在那小穴张翕的一瞬，被彻底榨干，他急不可耐地将胀到发痛的性器，整根送进了那诱惑的深处。  
““啊……嗯唔……啊啊啊！…………唔……”  
Leo觉得自己仿佛一个布偶，被这狂热的情欲操纵着，随着Cris的动作晃动腰肢，发出声音，性器因亢奋而昂扬着，顶端渗出透明的粘液。被凌虐的羞耻、强烈的反抗心刺激着他，让生理上的快感无限放大！  
“天啊，Leo，你太紧了………你要把我弄疯了。”  
“啊……啊……啊啊！…………”  
“你应该看看你自己，Leo Messi，看看你有多喜欢被我干。”  
Cris咬着牙说狠话，汗滴在Leo的脸上，覆盖干涸的泪痕，被情欲揉乱的Leo看上去凌乱又纯洁、狼狈又冶艳，让他入魔一样的着迷。他的动作越来越放肆，被粘液裹满的性器抽出到穴口，很快又重重地捅进去，每一下都势大力沉，戳向他最为了解的那几个点，让Leo喉咙里溢出性感的声音。  
一场狂乱的飓风之后，所有的深爱与怨恨，都如大雨倾盆。  
潮来临那一刻，Cris松开了Leo绵软的双腿，紧紧地抱住，让自己进入到他的最深处，炽热的爱液强劲地喷射在柔嫩的内壁，将他整个填满之后，从穴口的缝隙中溢出。  
Leo也在此刻得以释放，白色的浊液射在Cris小腹上，又流淌下来，他将脸颊贴紧Cris汗湿的颈侧，在剧烈的喘息中呼吸着他的味道，他能听到Cris的心跳，和他自己的心跳叠加在一起，嘈杂而安稳。  
\---------------------------------------------------  
从短暂的失神中回来的时候，Cris依然趴在他身上，保持着进入的状态。让他有些惊讶的是，那根东西明明刚刚射过，却又已经有再次硬起来的趋势。  
“你真的疯了吗？”Leo用力地推了他一把，没推动，腰却跟着这动作往上顶了顶，成功地将趋势变成了结果。  
“我只是很诚实。”Cris用手肘撑起身体，饶有兴味地看着那个不老实的家伙，忍不住揉了一把他湿漉漉的头发。“我很想念你长头发的时候，虽然现在这样看上去也很辣……“  
Leo看着他，深色的眼睛里慢慢泛上困惑的轻雾，之前他就不知该如何应对Cris泛滥的情话，分开了这么久，更觉得无所适从。  
但他身上的所有器官，似乎都比他放得开。当Cris的手指沿着他的额头、鼻梁描画下来，来到唇边的时候，他张开嘴，松松地含住了那些过分自由的手指，舌尖在指腹上舔弄着，口腔收紧，轻轻地吮吸，在做这些事的时候，他的目光始终毫无顾忌与Cris对上，看着对方从天真的惊讶，到张扬的喜悦，再到充满占有欲的深邃。  
“你不想说话是吗？只想干这个？”Cris看着自己手指上湿润的痕迹，故意伸出舌头又舔了一遍，然后将湿透了的手指，强行探入两个人连接的地方，沿着那柔软肿胀的穴口，缓慢而轻柔地抚弄着。  
“嗯……唔……“Leo整个人都紧绷起来，酥麻的感觉瞬间从下身窜上头顶，仿佛很多细密的针扎在身体每一处，许多种微妙的感觉顺着皮肤肌肉神经蔓延开来，层层叠叠，但每一种带来的痛楚和愉悦又都无比清晰。  
当Cris感觉自己的手指，已经开始被那蜜穴往里吸吮的时候，他拉起Leo的腿，让他勾住自己的腰，然后托起他光滑而有弹性的屁股，将他抱起来，让他像考拉一样挂在自己身上。  
“你……唔……你干什么？”Leo惊呼着，身体因为腾空而感到警觉，容纳着粗大物体的后穴，本能地收缩，紧紧地绞纽住，那种密实的刺激感，让两人几乎同时惊呼出声。  
“喂，你放松一点……我差点就……”Cris拍打着Leo的臀部，啪啪的清脆响声回荡在房间里，仿佛一个个装着春药的气泡，在空气中破裂一般。  
“你……呼呼……你要干什么？”Leo觉得焦躁干渴，即便身体被塞得满满当当，没有丝毫空隙，他依然感觉不得满足，他紧紧地蜷缩着脚趾，不受控制地摆动着腰肢，试图让Cris的硕大进入得更深。  
他被自己的饥渴给吓到了，这简直像是发情的动物！  
“到床上去啊……你不是一直想到床上去。”Cris保持着这诡异的姿势，往套房里间的欧式大床挪动，每一步都会让那坚硬粗壮的玩意有所动作，顶得更深一些，或是戳到某个微妙的点，Leo在他身上不时颤动着，发出轻巧的，诱人的呻吟。他能感觉到Leo的那根也同样硬硬地挺立着，贴在他的小腹上。  
“啊……啊啊……慢一点，Cris，这样……很奇怪……”  
当Cris坐到床边，开始摆弄着Leo调整姿势的时候，一直倔强羞涩的阿根廷人，反常的惊慌起来。  
他们结合得太紧了，太深入了，任何一点动作都会在体内搅动着惊涛骇浪，那些激烈的浪涛反复冲击着Leo，让他丧失理智、毫无廉耻地纠缠着体内的肉棒，淫靡的粘液从他的后穴中渗出来，淌在Cris光裸结实的大腿上。  
“再忍忍……Leo……”Cris耐心地将自己挪到了床头，让Leo坐在自己身上，扶起他已经兴奋到颤动的欲望，温柔地抚弄了几下，然后，用力地捏住根部。  
“啊啊啊啊！F%^K！你给我放开！……”Leo发出尖锐的惨叫声，整个人像溺水一样失控地挣扎着，疼痛和情欲像绳索一样编织成网，将他牢牢地绑缚住，他俯下身去，像只小野兽一样咬住了Cris的乳头，用力地撕咬，拉扯着，血腥味瞬间在齿间弥漫开！  
”啊！”Cris痛得大叫起来，他一半防御，一半反击地用力挺腰，狠狠地朝着那几个要命的地方戳了几下，“你个小混蛋！你还敢咬我！”  
Leo发出一声短促的呜咽，整个人软倒在Cris的胸前，只有被勒的部位依旧硬得发疼。毁灭性的快感和痛苦，狠狠地抽打着他的神经，他感觉自己像只濒死的兔子，只剩下最后一口气。他很生气，非常地生气，Cristiano凭什么这样对待他，更让他愤怒的是，他竟然渴求更多。  
Cris仿佛读懂了他的心思，双手抓住他的腰，将他固定在自己身上，像是在颠球一样，开始顶弄着他上下动作。皇马7号那让世人惊叹的腰腹力量，此刻展现得淋漓尽致，他仿佛一台不知疲倦的性爱机器，往上顶的时候，好像要将Leo整个人穿透，一直顶到天花板里去。  
“啊！啊……嗯……啊！啊！……“Leo已经完全无法压抑自己的声音了，他叫得越来越忘情，越来越放浪，好像发了高烧，整个人晕乎乎的被抛到云端上去，又掉落下来，有时候轻如羽毛，有时候重似铅块。身体里最敏感的几处，被摩擦得又麻痒，又刺痛，仿佛已经在流血。每一次疼痛的来袭，总是伴随着巨大到无可描述的生理愉悦，像是一场温暖甜香的暴雨，将他淋得透湿。  
他感觉自己无比堕落，无比危险，“可能会这样一直流血到死吧……”在神智的碎片中，他隐隐约约地这么想过一下，但很快，这轻飘飘的害怕，被弥天的快感所包裹了。  
在热烈的喘息和撞击中，他们很快来到漩涡的深处，在连续十几下猛烈的颠簸之后，Leo重重地落下来，Cris炙热的欲望直挺挺地一下子插到最深处，让他浑身颤抖发软，只有前面硬得发烫。他紧紧地握住Cris的手臂，硬撑着最后一丝理智，盯着他，用嘶哑地声音要求着：“松开我……让我射出来……”  
这濒临绝望却又永不服输的倔强，如同飓风一般摇撼着Cris的心，这样的Lionel Messi总是能够勾起他内心最黑暗的想法，嫉妒、占有、破坏、毁灭……他感到有些害怕，于是松开钳制的手，紧紧地抱住了那个浑身皮肤被情色染成绯红的敌人，将狂热的吻印在他的耳廓，脖颈，肩膀和发梢，他故意用力地吸吮，在那白皙的皮肤上，留下鲜红的痕迹。  
被束缚太久的性器一得到纾解，再也无法抵抗高潮的冲击。立刻在紧贴的躯体之间，喷射出一股股热流，Leo剧烈的喘息着，感觉有些缺氧，他失神地将自己交付与Cris的怀抱，任凭那人在自己身上胡乱的亲吻，最后，连嘴唇都被攻陷，呼吸都被侵占。  
他们的身体彼此嵌合，他们的舌头相互缠绕，他们的体液混杂在一起，他们像两只沉迷于交合的动物一般，愚昧昏沉地，活在彼此的最原始的冲动里。  
当这个吻已经深入到，仅靠嘴巴无法解饿的时候，Cris咬紧牙关、提着一口气，迅速地将自己从Leo身体里抽出，无视了那双湿漉漉的、疑惑的眼睛，毫无风度地靠着肢体的强势，将Leo整个人翻过来，让他背对着自己。  
“趴好……”他哑着嗓子命令着，双手掐着Leo的腰，把他拎起来，让他跪趴在床上，臀部抬起，姿势形成一条诱惑的曲线。  
他的耐心已经全部烧完了，连试探都没有，直接进入到最深处，开始了狂放地，大力地抽插。被扩张到乖驯而放荡的后穴，随着他凶猛的动作而前后拉扯着，温度越来越高，简直要融化了一样。  
Leo闭着眼，抬起腰，将臀部往后送，盈满汗水的额头抵在软枕上，他忠实地迎合着Cris疯狂的动作，避免自己因过分猛烈的撞击而断裂。这种被本能支配的感觉，也说不清到底是好还是坏，他一边盼望着那种撕裂的疼痛能早日结束，一边却不由自主地收紧着后穴，试图将所有沸腾的快感都留在身体里。  
Cris连那些蹩脚的调情话语都不说了，他十分专注地在Leo身体里，发起一波又一波快攻，整个房间似乎都失去了重力，身边的一切都漂浮起来，眼前的景象变得扭曲模糊，世界可能会天翻地覆，但他丝毫不在意，他只专注于这低俗、直接、狂暴的快乐。  
在天崩地裂的那一刻，他从背后抱紧Leo，将脸颊贴在他光裸的背上摩挲，将自己埋在他身体最深最深之处，让滚烫的热流全部注入这具迷人的躯体，他失神地看向Leo的手，他苍白的手指紧紧地抓住床头华丽的黑色栏杆，将自己固定于这堕落的地方，没有想过逃离，也没有丝毫背叛。  
泪水从Cris的眼角滑落，滴在Leo的背上，"有那么三天我非常消沉，”他喃喃地说，“只剩下皮囊在训练，在踢球，在走路，我觉得非常恨你，恨不得马上冲到巴塞罗那掐死你，然后一枪杀了自己。”  
“嗯………”Leo发出含混而意义不明地声音，他还没从那窒息般的高潮中缓过来，但也坚持用自己的方式，表示着对Cris犯罪冲动的抗议。  
“后来……有三个星期，我强迫自己接受这件事，帮你找了无数个借口，我每天告诉自己要冷静，理智，像个绅士一样处理问题……事实上，那根本就是假的，我就不是个绅士……”  
在絮絮的讲述中，Cris将性器滑出Leo的身体，却依然保持着拥抱的姿势。欲望在到达顶点之后，迅速地消逝枯萎，正如黑夜越浓重，越绮丽，便越靠近无趣的白天。  
“再后来，三个月，又三个月，又三个月，我做了无数的荒唐事。“Cris轻声地笑着，”我想要挽回你，却总被拒绝，后来想装得很大度，其实备受折磨，我遇到很多人，有时候跟他们谈论你，有时候不，但无论说不说起来，这件事总在我脑袋最靠前的位置搁着，连暂时忘记都做不到……Leo，我用这些时间想明白，你为什么要离开，但我不能接受……我永远都无法接受。”  
Leo整个身体瘫软得像一池水，此刻显然不是谈论严肃问题的好时机，因为他肉体疲累，意志薄弱，防备最为松懈，但Cris显然并不想让他蒙混过关。  
“为什么，Cris，”Leo的声音轻细绵软，好像梦话一般，“为什么非得是我？我是个过于平凡的人，如果不踢足球，我大概就是人群里最不起眼的那一个，但你不一样，Cristiano，你永远只能当焦点。  
所以，为什么是我？”  
”为什么？Leo ，你对自己的认知真的有问题！过了这么多年了，你居然还在问我为什么？“  
Cris感觉讶异而气恼，他甚至气得想发笑，如果Lionel Messi的那些狂热粉丝，听到他说这样的话，脸上会露出什么样的表情……他简直想把这段话录下来，送到某个大学的心理学专业的实验室去研究一下，看看天才的想法到底会怪异到什么程度。  
但他虽然刚刚享受了疯狂的性爱，却也保留了足够的清醒。现在不是纠正Leo Messi自我认知的时候，也不适宜于针对某个分歧进行正经的争论，时间宝贵，气氛绝佳，他选择问一件更重要的事情。  
“我只想跟你在一起，Leo，我们能重新在一起吗？”他已经鼓足勇气了，却依然压抑不住声音里的紧张，要知道，几个小时前在领取金球奖时，他都能镇定自若，谈笑风生。  
他等了好几分钟，却没有等到答案，Leo Messi背对着他，蜷成一团，安静地好像一块鹅卵石，他没有肯定，也没有拒绝，或许他是过于疲累睡着了，也或许他只是逃避回答，那个问题飘在时间的流逝中，慢慢的冷却，充满了悬疑。


End file.
